Weasley-Hair Brand Lipstick
by A Wordsmith
Summary: Ginny knew Harry would always be hers, that was already written by destiny. But the poor boy didn't know it yet. So she would just help him along - after all, Potters always fell for redheads. Ginny Bashing!


Ginny Weasley, the self-proclaimed sexiest witch in the world, grinned rather wickedly to herself.

She had finally done it. Perfected the final touch that would make Harry be hers.

Everything up to this point in her life had led to this moment. The moment that would fill her with such sheer happiness and joy and smugness.

Since she was eight years old and her father had cracked open a book about the magical adventures of Harry Potter, she knew exactly what would go down.

She was a year younger than he was, but that didn't matter. He could tutor her as she grew older, though of course she would be smarter than him. It would all just descend into snog sessions anyway. Broom closets would be studded along her years at Hogwarts, that she knew.

But she also knew that she couldn't start with Harry. Sure, she'd spend a whole lot of time keeping every other girl away from her Harry. He wasn't allowed to date before she dated him, and she would be his first.

But she'd have to practice with some other boys, learn how to kiss right and flutter her eyelashes and wrap him around her little finger. She couldn't be awkward and fumbling in bed. That would mess everything up, and then he might get bored and try to move into, and then she'd have to start manipulating him much earlier. No, it was better that he loved her and only her and didn't need anyone else in his life. Very important things every man had to learn.

Her wedding plans? All she ever did from age 8-11, and she had found to most perfect dress. It dipped low on the bodice and flew high with the skirt, perfect to seduce her man. A pale white, like tradition, but her neck and wrists would drip gems and gold. Her neck would glitter like the sun and the stars, diamonds overly everything. She'd probably even have them stitched into her dress so it would sparkle as she walked. The pendants on her ears would be the year's salary for her family, and she would get as many pairs as she wanted.

Harry would be the kind of man to give her wonderful gifts, she had decided when she was ten. The Potters were very rich and she spent many hours fantasizing about all of the presents he would give her. Jewelry was a must, but dresses and shoes and invitations to fancy parties would be a close second. He was such a sweetheart like that.

And she had even planned how they would get together, too. Her current boyfriend would break up with her and she would run to Harry, crying on his shoulder. And then they would bond and bond until he sank into her arms, starting a whirlwind romance in which he gave her everything she could have ever wished for or asked.

But here she was at fifteen with no date and a clueless Harry that didn't know that they were destined to be yet. And that was why she was standing in front of a simmering cauldron that gleamed a pale orange, the softness of sunsets.

No one knew what she was doing, but that was exactly how she wanted it. Of course, she believed in her Harry, but it was time to speed things up a bit and her feminine wiles weren't working for some reason.

True-Love-Kiss was a special potion that anyone could find the recipe for in the back of Witches Weekly. Sure, one of the ingredients - siren tears - were hard to get, but she had her ways. Through means of determination, her wand, and a really long rope, the Black Lake mermaids were completely happy with giving her what she wanted. It was all for Harry. Her Harry.

Only two ingredients left, and then it would boil for another five minutes before she could use it. Carefully, she held up three petals of the brightest red rose she could find and dropped them in. The potion hissed and turned a single shade darker.

But now for the finishing touch. She reached up and grabbed a single strand of her hair, plucking it off of her head and wincing. Holding in tightly in her hand, she carefully examined it all over. There was no way she was risking it being partially brown.

True-Love-Kiss worked in strange ways. It was one of only two love potions that weren't illegal to make. Sure, it was heavily frowned upon and nearly impossible to find in stores, but it wasn't illegal. It only made people fall in love with certain traits, and it wore off in around three to four days. Kindness, beauty, strength-

But she was going for was physical traits. Namely, her red hair.

There was no one else in the school his age with red hair - she had checked. Every other girl has boring blond, brown, or black. She was the only redhead.

And even better, it was a month before school even started. Plenty of time for them to date so every other girl could get their grubby hands off of her Harry.

No one would get suspicious, either. She had checked off Amorentia and other love potions because it would be a bit strange if Harry just tumbled over in love with her. But if he loved her hair, then her eyes, then her lips, then her body, and then her, it would be much better.

With that, she dropped the red hair into the potion.

It frothed, huge masses or pale pink bubbles writhing over its surface. She nearly jumped back before remembering she was brewing this locked inside of her closet so no one could find her.

But then the bubbles sank below the surface, suddenly as heavy as stones. The potion was as dark as fire, yet bright like embers. The exact shade of her hair.

She grinned.

The potion was bubbling up now, and she quickly turned the heat up. It was shrinking, collapsing in on itself and doubling over until there was barely an inch coating the bottom as she clicked the fire off.

Using only the barest tip of her finger, she dipped it into the rather paste-like substance and touched it to her lips. Rather expertly, she applied it.

Kicking open the closet door, she marched out and quickly closed it so no one could find her supply. Then she walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The lipstick burned as bright as the winner, the color of her hair. Pursing her lips, she imagined Harry kissing them. One kiss from her and all he would dream about would be her red hair. His every waking thought about her.

She reapplied an extra layer just in case.

Creeping down the stairs in her rather tight skirt took a while, though it barely touched her knees. Her blouse was unbuttoned low enough it would for sure get his attention. But then there was the buzz of voices, and she knew that her Harry was near.

The Burrow was rather busy at this time, which was surprising. Ron, Percy, her, and the twins were at home, of course, and so was Harry. He was visiting for the rest of the summer, Professor Dumbledore had given the a-okay. Hermione might show up later, too. Bill was also home, Gringotts giving him an inside job to save money on renting places in far-off lands.

She hurriedly readjusted her shirt. It was a nice pale gold that didn't clash with her skin and had fiery red outlines. Her skirt had a red trim. She wasn't taking any chances with Harry today.

And then she walked down the final flight of stairs and emerged into the dining room.

Nearly everyone was there. The twins were upstairs - she had been hearing soft grunts and hurriedly muffled explosions for the past hour, she wasn't that worried - and her father was at work, but all the others were either sitting there or working.

Her mother bustled around the kitchen, making lunch. All she was was concentrated.

Percy was holed up in the farthest corner, book open and eyes down. He didn't look up for anything.

Ron was playing chess against himself, moving the pieces quickly. Bill and Harry were chatting about something lame and boring, like usual.

Oh, but her Harry.

Gorgeous black hair, though she already knew she'd get it cut so that it looked like bedroom hair. His glasses would disappear to show off his emerald eyes. Bangs cleared away to show off his incredible scar.

And then she would be there on his arm, smirking smugly at all of the witches that wanted but couldn't have him.

Harry looked up and smiled at her, lips quirking. "You look nice. What's the occasion?"

Her firetruck blush was hidden by careful layers of makeup so that it only looked dainty and light. "Oh, nothing special. I just feel pretty today."

"And right you are," he agreed. The chair next to him was empty, and she sank into it. Now was her moment. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. The second she pulled away, she saw a bright red outline of her lips seemingly engraved on his skin.

Harry chuckled. "Ginny, your lipstick! It'll get all over."

"I'll get it." Bill reached over and, with careful brushes of a napkin, got the makeup off. "Fifteen years, you get used to it."

"I don't doubt-" and then he froze, eyes flickering wide.

Ginny grinned long and hard. Ron had barely even noticed she had sat down and didn't look up now, focusing on his chess.

Harry blinked once, emerald eyes full-blown and large. They flicked over the table, sliding over Percy and Ron without stopping. They hovered on Bill for one long second, while he just looked confused and moderately worried.

But Ginny didn't think about that because them her Harry's eyes landed on her, and it was like the sun exploded in his gaze.

It wasn't directed at her eyes but her hair, but love and adoration filled them so sharply she could barely think.

"Ginny?" He murmured, voice soft and dreamy.

"Harry?" She whispered back, leaning forward an inch.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Bill barked, bolting up to his feet. He towered above all of them, nearly six feet. His ponytail caught the light, bright red and shining.

Harry's attention snapped from her to him, an almost dazed look in his eyes. He stood up, still staring at Bill's hair.

"Harry? What's wrong? You don't act this way," Bill pressed, even as Harry moved closer.

Ginny frowned. Did she add too many siren tears? It shouldn't be this strong. But that didn't matter, because any second Harry would turn around and see her hair and-

Harry reached a hand out and gently touched Bill's hair.

Hold on.

Was Bill _blushing?_

Bill Weasley didn't blush. Ginny had seen him hold down the sex talk from their mother without turning red. So what was going on?

"Harry. Hold this." He pulled something from his pocket and touched it to Harry's open palm.

The second it came in contact, Harry jolted up like he had just been shocked. His eyes cleared and his movements became more steady. "What-"

"Nothing's wrong. I took away the worst of the curse but I'm not quite sure what it was. Tell me, do you have any strange urges?" Bill talked fast, staring directly into his eyes.

Harry grinned sharply. "I do, actually."

And then he pressed their lips together.

Bill _squeaked_ \- there was no way this could be Bill - but then _kissed back_.

No.

No.

This was all wrong. Harry was supposed to fall for her.

Maybe he hadn't gotten enough on him. She snapped to her feet, grabbed his shoulder, twirled him around, and kissed him straight on the lips.

Harry lunged backward. "Ginny! What-"

She kissed him again the bright red lipstick smearing on his face. It nearly sparked with the hint of magic as Harry's eyes took on the soft daze they had before.

And here it was. He looked at her with love in his dreamy eyes before leaning, hand outstretched and gently touching the bobbing ends of her hair. They both leaned in.

Bill stretched across the table and plucked Harry up by the back of his coat, pulling them apart. "Okay, what is going on here?" He barked.

"I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend!" She snapped, moving back toward Harry. His eyes were still dazed, but he wasn't struggling, just standing there with Bill's arm on his shoulder.

"Ginny. He's not your boyfriend."

"Yes, he is! We nearly kissed. He didn't know it yet but we're destined to be - I'm a redhead, Potters always fall for redheads! I'm smart, I'm sexy, and we'd be perfect together! I've been planning to marry him for over seven years! He is my boyfriend!"

"Ginny." Bill pressed something again to Harry's hand, some sort of stone with runes carved onto it. Once again, Harry popped back into the world, looking more panicked than confused. He zeroed in on Bill, a smile twisting around his lips.

"Harry and I have been dating for three months."

Her mouth dropped open. "But I'm a _redhead_!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another 'Ginny tries to get Harry to love her but fails 'cause he's GAY' sorry. Man, gotta love those. Though I might actually expand this one. I rather like Bill and Harry.**

 **But yeah, it's nearly identical to the last one, but *insert different Weasley* and *insert a different reason for Ginny to be getting with Harry*. But do I look like I care? I'll keep writing these wonderful stories 'til the day I die, and then Harry will resurrect me and I'll keep writing. Your inboxes and favourite stories will be crammed with these oneshots.**

 **Though I'm planning a long fic about Harry and Charlie. Might not be up for a while but it's sure to be interesting. I hope you guys enjoy it once I start writing!**

 **But yeah. This is fun as all heck to work on and I love these little oneshots. It was heavily inspired by The List. Think I might do Percy next, eh? Any ideas?**

 **But anyway! Please read and review!**

 **Frost OUT!**


End file.
